This invention relates to the field of closures for containers, and particularly to a bottle stopper having an element which expands to prevent accidental removal of the stopper.
In a variety of stoppers marketed today for bottles, both the bottle neck and the stopper surface must be precision ground to seal properly. The grinding operations are becoming increasingly more expensive.
In handling dangerous materials using the stoppers presently known, there is no provision to prevent the accidental removal of a stopper. Great care must, therefore, be used in handling these materials, and for shipping them, elaborate and expensive packaging is required, to keep stoppers from falling out or working loose during handling and transport.